James' Lullaby
by GinnyPotter385
Summary: He reached down to hold Harry trying not to wake him. As he looked at the sleeping infant in his arms he wondered how something so tiny and innocent could possibly be the answer to to the wizarding worlds prayers.. songfic to Joseph's Lullaby by MercyMe


James' Lullaby

James Potter gazed down at his sleeping wife lying on the hospital bed. Lily Potter was covered in sweat and exhausted but a small content smile could be seen on her face. James hadn't seen Lily this peaceful since before the war had started, and especially not after they were told about the prophecy.

The prophecy, that was the last thing that James wanted to think about at this moment, but as always it found a way of creeping back in his mind. He leaned down to give his wife a gentle kiss on the forehead, "I love you, no matter what happens now." With that he walked over to where his son lay. His _son_, he thought excitedly, he was responsible for creating a new life. He was a _father_, the thought both terrified and thrilled him. He looked down and saw Harry sleeping silently, his small chest gently rising and falling with each breath. The amount of loved he felt for this sleeping child almost scared him. He had never felt anything this strong before in his life.

Again unbidden thoughts of the future forced their way into his mind and he reached down to hold Harry trying not to wake him. As he looked at the sleeping infant in his arms he wondered how something so tiny and innocent could possibly be the answer to the entire Wizarding World's prayers. How was it that this child, his son, would one day face the greatest evil this world had to offer? The thought was too much for James; he forced it out of his mind and again tried to simply focus on the beauty of this moment.

Go to sleep my Son  
This manger for your bed  
You have a long road before You  
Rest Your little head

But no matter how hard he tried thoughts of his son's future wouldn't leave him. It had been like this ever since Dumbledore had called them into his office a few months into Lily's pregnancy. He contemplated the child in his arms, whom he had grown to love so much in such a short amount of time, as he remembered the day that changed his whole world.

"James! We're going to be late if you don't hurry. I swear your worse then a teenage girl when it comes to choosing clothes." a pregnant Lily Potter called from the bottom of the stair case.

They had a meeting with Dumbledore in five minutes and were running late. To tell the truth, Lily was quite anxious about the meeting and wanted to get there on time. Dumbledore hadn't said the reason for a private gathering, but he was very clear that he did not want anyone else to know about it, even Sirius. This in itself was odd, never before had Dumbledore asked them to keep things from other Order members, never mind James' best friend. Another thing that caused Lily no small amount of worry was that this was a very selective meeting. Only themselves and another couple, the Longbottom's were to be in attendance, the only reason Lily could think of to warrant such a private meeting was bound to be unpleasant news.

"Coming, I'm coming." Lily snapped out of her reverie as she heard her husband's loud footsteps coming down the stairs. "Jeeze Lils you worry too much, it's not like we're gonna get a detention if were late." James responded as he pulled on his cloak from the cupboard.

"I'm not to sure about that, I'm certain that McGonagall would take any opportunity to put you back in detention." Lily said as she followed her husband to the fireplace while throwing her own cloak over her shoulders. "Are you kidding, Minnie loves me, I brought a fresh outlook to the school" James replied with a small smirk. Lily just laughed in response and took the proffered floo powder.

Lily and James landed in the Headmasters office through the fireplace and sat down in the armchairs placed in front of the desk. Lily, having never been to Dumbledore's office before, stared in awe at the various paintings and knick-knacks on the shelves. They both turned, startled as the door to the office opened but relaxed as they saw Dumbledore walk in, looking somber, the usual twinkle in his eyes was no longer there as he greeted the couple.

"Lily, James it is good to see you both, how is the baby healthy I hope?"

"Yes Albus, we went to the Healer last week for my first appointment, all is well, a perfectly healthy baby boy. We've even started picking out names! We can't decide between-"

"Lily flower take a breath." James interrupted with a slight chuckle. Albus also seemed to be holding back laughter at her obvious excitement. Lily turned a red that could rival her hair when she realized what she had done.

"It's quite alright Lily, I understand how elated you must be feeling. A new child is one of the greatest joys in this world, ahh Frank, Alice come on in." James and Lily both turned to see Frank and Alice Longbottom making their way into the office and they took the two empty seats next to James.

"Right, now onto a more serious matter" Albus declared after a bit of small talk was exchanged. Now Lily was certain that this was going to be very bad news. Dumbledore appeared as if there was a heavy weight on his shoulders and he was thinking carefully about his next few words. "A few weeks ago, I went to meet a woman named Sybill Trelawney for the position of Divination Professor for the upcoming year. I had my doubts but in respect to her great grandmother, who is a well known seer; I agreed to meet with her. "We met in the Hog's Head, and after a very unproductive half hour I decided to let her down easy, as the saying goes. I thanked her for her time but regrettably the position was not the most suitable for her skills."

Here Dumbledore paused, he seemed to have trouble continuing, if James didn't know better he would have to guess that he was searching for some sort of courage. Honestly, James had no idea where this was going, what on earth did this have to do with them? And neither did anyone else from the looks he saw on the other's faces. Nevertheless, he waited quietly as Dumbledore continued with his story.

"Then something quite unexpected happened. As I was getting up to take my leave, Sybill went into a trance and recited a genuine prophecy. This prophecy is both the answer to our prayers, as well as our worst fear. It predicted a birth, the birth of the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord." The second Dumbledore spoke those words all four sitting in the armchairs immediately let out cheers of joy.

"This is exactly what we need, someone who can finally finish this!"

"Finally! This is the answer we've been looking for!"

But as James looked up at Dumbledore he felt a twinge of alarm that he could not explain. For some reason, Dumbledore didn't join in on the excitement.

"But Albus, this is a good thing isn't it? What we've been waiting for." Frank asked. Apparently James wasn't the only one who noticed Dumbledore's somber stance.

"Sadly there is more to it than that. This isn't just someone who will come from no where and solve our problems. The reason I called you all in was because of this prophecy, and what it means for the four of you."

And suddenly it all made sense to James. This prophecy foretold a _birth_ of a savior, both couples in the room were expecting, and Dumbledore chose to speak to them separately rather than tell the Order at large. As this realization dawned upon James he slowly felt his world growing smaller and smaller. Abruptly, the room felt much too small and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to breathe any moment.

"But - this can't mean – _we_ can't be the one's this prophecy refers to – can we?" James asked after a few minutes of complete silence. Dumbledore simply bowed his head in recognition.

"Merlin" Alice whispered. Dumbledore stood slowly and walked over to a cabinet next to his desk. Inside there was a large basin that James recognized as a pensive. Dumbledore carefully placed the pensive on his desk and James looked in to see it filled with a thick silvery substance.

"This is a recording of the prophecy made that night." Dumbledore said gravely as he swirled the mixture with his wand. Slowly, the figure of a very eccentric looking woman covered in shawls rose out of the basin. When she spoke, her voice had a very harsh, hoarse tone that startled the two couples.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies"_

This was all too much, James couldn't wrap his mind around what he was being told. His child, his unborn child, could not be the one that had to finally kill Voldemort. How many fully grown Aurors had tried and failed in even getting near Voldemort, never mind survive an actual dual. Dumbledore couldn't even best him in a fight, what chance did a child have. What on earth would the one chosen have to face once brought into the world. James couldn't imagine the trails that would fore come. Unconsciously, James held on tighter to his wife who had started to sob.

"But I don't understand how can this possibly be our children? There must be others who this prophecy pertains to." Lily asked silently, tears still running down her cheeks. Alice, who was also crying silently, looked up hopefully at this. "I'm afraid that is not the case. I have spent months searching and the only ones who fit this prophecy are the two children in your womb. I am sorrier then I can say that I have to place this burden on all of you, all I can do is promise you the strongest protection I have to offer." Dumbledore told them softly. Lily spoke next, tentatively asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"But, what exactly does this mean? It said that one must – the child chosen would have to kill Voldemort or…" "Or he himself will be killed yes, that is indeed what it means."

James couldn't even imagine having that kind of burden upon one's shoulders everyday, to either kill or be killed with no way out was a horrible way to live ones life. How on earth could someone raise a child like that? He felt warm tears slowly rolling down his face that he was powerless to stop as he thought about the kind of life his son would have.

Can You feel the weight of Your glory?  
Do You understand the price?  
Does the Father guard Your heart for now  
So You can sleep tonight?

That day had changed their entire lives. Bringing a child into a world riled with war was risky enough, but now they were number one on Voldemort's hit list. James smiled as Harry's pudgy little hand reached up to grab his finger. He walked over to the chair placed next to Lily's bed and sat down slowly as not to disturb Harry.

He still found it amazing that he could have so much love for something so small.

Again, tears started to fall unbidden down his face. It had been this way for so long now that it was pretty much normal for them. Anything could set Lily off nowadays, this could be chalked up to hormones, but James seemed to be having the same reaction. He couldn't help it though. Whenever he began to think about what his son's life would be like he just went off, constantly looking over his shoulder, living in fear everyday that something would happen to him or the ones he loved. How could anyone stand to live that way? He didn't want that life for his son. James just wanted to him to grow up happy and healthy. Would he even be able to do things a normal father would do? Could he take Harry to Quidditch matches, or take him on an outing in Diagon Alley when Voldemort would do anything to get his hands on him? Would his son ever truly have a normal life?

What about what Harry wants? His entire life will be centered around this prophecy whether he knows it or not. What of his dreams? Will he ever be able to raise a family of his own? He will constantly have to worry about whether he will survive the next day, always in hiding, he will never have the normal worries of a teenager. He won't be worrying about girls or O.W.L.'s but instead he will need to figure out this power he has that could stop the most powerful Dark Lord in Wizarding history.

Go to sleep my Son  
Go and chase Your dreams  
This world can wait for one more moment  
Go and sleep in peace

And what about when he actually has to face Voldemort? He knew that the Longbottom boy also fit the prophecy, but somehow he just knew that the child lying in his arms was the one that would finally give this world the peace it had been looking for for years. He didn't know what it was but he just knew it, and that scared him more than anything. Knowing that one day this beautiful baby boy will one day be fighting for his life against the darkest evil the world has ever seen is the most terrifying thing James has ever had to face. Right now though, he didn't want to think about Harry being the Wizarding Worlds only hope, for at least this moment he is just his son. His son that he would teach how to ride a broom, and hear his first word, and see him off to Hogwarts. He would watch him get his Hogwarts letter, and buy him his first owl, and congratulate him when he gets his first detention.

I believe the glory of Heaven  
Is lying in my arms tonight  
Lord, I ask that He for just this moment  
Simply be my child

James looked up from his son and jumped when he saw his wife's eyes watching him. "Merlin Lils, you nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing up shouldn't you be getting rest?" James asked concerned

"I've been asleep for nearly a full day, right now I just want to hold my son." Lily replied while holding out her arms to take Harry from him.

Lily grabbed Harry and placed his head in the crook of her arms while gently rocking him. She looked as if she was shielding him from something the way she bent over his small frame.

"How on earth are we going to do this?" she asked her husband softly.

"Do what?" James asked even though he knew the answer.

"How exactly does one raise the savior of thousands of people?"

James looked up from Harry's face again to see his wife quietly wiping tears from her eyes as she looked at her son with a pained expression of a worried mother. He had never seen her look more beautiful than in that moment and he fell in love with her a little more.

"He's not a savior Lily, he's our son, our child and we're going to do this the way any other new parent would. Scared out of our minds, maybe for different reasons, but we're going to do our damnest to make sure he has as much normalcy in his life as possible. No matter what happens in the future, we have now, and we will love and care for him with all our hearts." James put as much emphasis on the normalcy part as to reassure himself as much as Lily.

Lily looked up to meet her husbands eyes, hers still glistening with tears. "What on earth would I do without you?"

"Well I'm sure life would be much duller that's for sure" Lily laughed shakily at this. "I love you so much no matter what" she told him emphatically. "I love you too Lily flower, forever and ever." She laughed again as she leaned over to kiss him gently.

James again looked down at his son. Life would definitely be hard with this prophecy, but if anyone could make it work, they could. And he would be damned if he didn't do everything in his power to protect this beautiful child whom he loved so much.

Go to sleep my Son  
Baby, close Your eyes  
Soon enough You'll save the day  
But for now, dear Child of mine Sleep tight


End file.
